kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Ke$ha's Discography
Kesha is an American pop singer and songwriter. Her discography consists of two studio album, one remix album, two extended play, and seven singles as a solo artist, as well as three singles as a featured artist. At the age of eighteen, Kesha was signed to Dr. Luke's record label and publishing company. To establish herself, she sang background vocals and wrote songs for other artists while working on her debut album, eventually making her breakthrough in early 2009, featuring on the Flo Rida single "Right_Round ", which reached number one. Kesha's debut album, Animal, released January 2010, topped the Canadian, Greek and American charts, debuting at number one in its first week on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. The album spawned four singles, of which the debut single, "Tik Tok", was released on August 7, 2009. It reached number one in eleven countries and received multi-platinum certification in Australia, Canada, Germany and New Zealand. In the United States, the song topped the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] for nine consecutive weeks and, as of August 2011, has sold over 6,000,000 copies. "Blah Blah Blah", "Your Love Is My Drug" and "Take It Off" were released as the album's second, third, and fourth singles respectively. All three songs reached the top ten in multiple countries and received gold and platinum certifications in Australia, New Zealand and the United States. By November 2010, she would sell over 29 million tracks worldwide. The commercial and critical success of her first album led to plans of a deluxe edition titled Cannibal which was ultimately released as a standalone EP in November 2010, and reached the top twenty in Canada and the United States. Its lead single, "We R Who We R", peaked at number one in the United States, Australia and the United Kingdom, while charting within the top ten in five other countries. "Blow" was released as the second single and became a top ten song in multiple countries worldwide. Kesha released her second studio album, Warrior, on December 4, 2012. Two singles – "Die Young" which reached number two on the Billboard Hot 100, and "C'Mon" – were released from Warrior. Coyne had reached out to Kesha for a collaboration after hearing that she was a fan of the band. Besides working on Kesha's album, they recorded the song "2012 (You Must Be Upgraded)" for the band's album, The Flaming Lips and Heady Fwends. The first single taken from Warrior was "Die Young". The song debuted at number thirteen on Billboard Hot 100 and eventually peaked at number 2. The song also charted across Europe and the Anglosphere and reached the top ten in Australia, Canada, and Belgium. "C'Mon", the album's second single, underwhelmed commercially, peaking at 27 on the Hot 100 and effectively ending her string of top ten hits on the chart. Despite this, "C'Mon" continued Kesha's streak of top ten hits (with nine) on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mainstream_Top_40_(Pop_Songs) Mainstream Top 40 Pop Songs chart graphed by Billboard]. To coincide with the release of the album, Kesha released an illustrated autobiography, My Crazy Beautiful Life through Touchstone Books in November. Additionally, a TV series documentary, Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life will begin airing in April 2013 on MTV. Kesha has also announced the Warrior_Tour, which will support the album. The North American leg will be co-headlined with rapper Pitbull In 2013, Wayne Coyne of Flaming Lips revealed that the band would be releasing a full-length collaborative album with Kesha, called Lip$ha. Albums *''Animal'' (debut album) (January, 1st, 2010) *''Cannibal (extended play) (November 19, 2010) *I Am the Dance Commander + I Command You to Dance: The Remix Album'' (March 18, 2011) *''Warrior'' (second studio album) (November 30, 2012 ) *''Deconstructed'' (second extended play) (February 5, 2013) Singles Other Charted Songs Other Appearences Music Videos Category:Kesha Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Songs written by Ke$ha